


Scorpius

by nateast



Series: Constellation Kids [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Next Generation, Really fluffy, Scorbus, Smut, its all lovely and everyone is happy, they're small and gay and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateast/pseuds/nateast
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy only wants to be happy, and win that boy he has fallen in love with.





	1. While at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very glad you've found your way here and I hope you'll enjoy the read. This is part two of the series Constellation Kids. It works fine as a stand-alone, as long as you're aware that Scorpius has a big sister (Cassiopeia). 
> 
> Alrighty, again, I hope you'll enjoy it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> //Nathalie

May 4th 2021

Scorpius was pulled from his sleep violently. His own screams echoed in his head and tears filled his eyes. Quickly he scrambled out of bed, dragged the sheets down on the floor, and stumbled over to Albus' bed. Scorpius ripped the curtains away, and found his best friend sleeping peacefully tangled in the sheets.

A sigh of relief forced its way out of Scorpius and he breathed heavily, but calmly. Albus was with him now. He would not disappear like that ever again.

The youngest Potter boy looked serene in his sleep. His black, tousled hair spread out on the pillow and over his forehead. One of his hands laid beside his face and the other over his chest. Both of his feet stuck out from under the covers.

Albus stirred a little and Scorpius quickly backed away.

"Hm?" His friend hummed and Scorpius shut the drapes. They were flung opened again before he could even take a step back.

Albus face showed up from the light of his lumos.

"Scor? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand. Scorpius swallowed and ignored the sucking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't allowed to think that his best friend was the most beautiful when he was newly awake, or that his voice was irresistible when it was raspy from sleep, or that his hair fell in a perfect chaos. He just wasn't.

"Mhm, just fine," Scorpius lied quickly. Unfortunately for him he hadn't inherited his father's ability to lie, or natural talent at occlumency, that had gone to his sister. So his voice came out squeaky and obviously fake.

"Scor," Albus sighed, but still sound stern. He moved a little to the side and patted the space on his bed for Scorpius to get in. He hesitated a little; they had sat on each others beds for years, talking, studying and practicing spells. But things were different now, Scorpius was 15 years old and suddenly found himself unexplainably attracted to his best friend. Well, it was probably possible to explain it, but he didn't want to have it explained.

Scorpius finally sat down and Albus closed the drapes around them. Only the lumos lit up the space, and the light fell over Albus' face from above, creating deep shadows.

"Nightmare?" He asked quietly. Scorpius nodded a little, not looking up at his friend.

"You were gone. I was under cruciatus," he mumbled and fiddled with his fingers. Albus' hand landed over his frantic fingers and Scorpius couldn't help but think of the stark difference between his pale white skin and Albus' darker, golden skin.

"I'm right here, and you'll never have to feel that pain again," his friend whispered. Scorpius nodded and then Albus took his hands in his. "Look at me." Scorpius looked up a little. Their eyes met and Scorpius could've drowned in those emerald green eyes. Albus' eyes were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen before, and they were big and expressive, and just Albus. They were safe.

They used to be safe. Now they were the one thing that could reveal his secret. Scorpius knew that his own eyes were an open book, they conveyed whatever he was feeling. Albus might be a little obvious at times, but even he would be able to see Scorpius' secret if he looked into his eyes long enough.

"Come here," Albus mumbled and broke eye contact before he dragged Scorpius into his arms. The blond wizard collapsed against his best friend's hard chest and tried to force himself to just enjoy the comfort, nothing else. Albus' stroke his hair softly and rested his chin on the top of his head. "It'll get better. The nightmares will go away eventually. You know I still have them too, sometimes."

"I know," Scorpius whispered against Albus' pajama sweater. He smelled so special, it was nothing that could be described as a cologne that might smell of sandalwood or lavender, it was just the smell of Albus; and it smelled so good to Scorpius, so safe.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? It's still only around three am," Albus mumbled into his hair. Scorpius tried his best to repress a shiver.

"If you don't mind," he whispered, a blush erupting on his cheeks at the thought of sleeping beside Albus. They had done that too, of course. During sleepovers at the Potter's in the past, and a small of number of times they had fallen asleep while studying or talking.

Albus detangled the two of them and lifted the covers. Scorpius lied down slowly, unsure of how to act and how much space to take up. Albus' warm and firm body pressed against his side and the warm covers were flung over his body, engulfing him in the scent of Albus. He felt so safe.

"Goodnight, wake me up if you have another nightmare," Albus whispered, his hot breath hitting Scorpius' face.

"Night," he whispered out into the darkness. Albus moved around for a bit, trying to get comfortable, he finally flopped around onto his stomach. Scorpius didn't dare move a muscle when he felt Albus' leg pressed against his one and something soft that must be his nose against his shoulder.

Despite not being able to relax, Scorpius found himself immensely more comfortable when Albus' breathing turned heavier, signaling that he was asleep. He dared to move a little, to get comfortable. His best friend stirred in his sleep restlessly and Albus took a hold of Scorpius' sweater, bunching it up in his fist.

Instead of his breath hitching, or blushing, Scorpius only smiled a little and let the rhythmic breathing of Albus lull him to sleep.

 

Later the same day

Scorpius was jerked awake by Albus whom had jumped up and was scrambling around in the bed.

"The spiders, Scor. There were spiders!" He said frantically and lifted the pillows and pushed Scorpius' body to the side.

"There aren't any spiders, Al," Scorpius mumbled sleepily and closed his eyes again. "Time is it?" He let Albus breathe for a few moments.

"Around six, no matter to go back to sleep," he said, his voice trembling only a little. Scorpius felt how Albus got out of bed, and he opened his eyes slowly, just to be met with Albus pulling his shirt over his head. He had his back turned to Scorpius, but that only meant he saw how the muscles worked beneath Albus' tanned skin. He saw the dip in his back, the curve of his ass where the shorts hung low on his hips.

Scorpius shut his eyes quickly, a blush on his cheeks and suddenly a very awake mind. He could hear Albus shuffling around.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced to Scorpius, low so he wouldn't wake the other boys in the dormitory.

He laid still in Albus' bed, even after he heard the water running. The familiar smell of his best friend was everywhere, and he couldn't get the image of Albus undressing out of his mind. It kept replaying, every time a little different. What would it look like if his pale hands were on Albus' back, helping him drag the shirt off? What would Albus have done if Scorpius had gotten up to help?

Stared at him. Laughed at him. Punched him in the mouth. Something along those lines.

Scorpius shook his head and stood up, leaving the warmth of the bed and stalking over to his own. Slowly he started taking out new clothes for the day, putting all his concentration on that task as to forget about his friend.

That was all for nothing when Albus came out of the bathroom though. His shirt wasn't buttoned and his green and silver tie hung around his neck, undone. The black-haired boy was fumbling with the buttons, but Scorpius could see perfectly well the shape of Albus' chest, one dark brown nipple, his collar bones... Scorpius could see too much.

"My turn," he said high pitched and bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

May 21st 2021

Albus was doing it on purpose, Scorpius was certain. The way he brushed the quill over his plump lips while thinking. How he rolled his hair around his index finger. That he had two buttons open and his tie undone. It was pornographic, Scorpius thought. No First Year should be allowed in the room.

He ripped his eyes away and looked over at his sister instead. Cassie was sitting with her usual friends, her head in the Zabini-girl's lap. She was braiding his sister's hair like they didn't have a care in the world.

Scorpius knew that Cassie's best friend, Amara Zabini, was lesbian. Even though his sister knew this she never treated her friend differently from before she knew. Cassie still put her head in the girl's lap, they still hugged tightly and practically sat on each other. Perhaps Albus wouldn't treat him differently if he told him he liked boys. No, he couldn't believe that of his friend.

Albus would never hate him, he knew he wasn't homophobic. But boys were different from girls. Boys were so scared of other boys who liked boys. It was always; no hugs, only punching each other's arms. Scorpius had never fitted into that stereotype. Albus never did either, but he was way more boyish than Scorpius, probably because of his older brother James.

"Al?" He asked, impulsively. His friend looked up from his parchment. "I need to tell you something." Albus' eyes filled with curiosity, and a bit of worry. Scorpius felt his voice going a bit thick. "Not here."

"Alright, lets go to the kitchens! I'm hungry anyway," Albus said and brushed his things down in his bag messily. Scorpius bit his lip but then did the same.

They walked out and turned towards the kitchen. Scorpius was quiet, and Albus didn't say anything either. For the first time since they met they walked in awkward silence. Things had already gone to hell. Crap, he had to come up with a lie, something else to tell him. Something about Rose perhaps.

No, Albus knew Scorpius didn't care about her anymore.

In the kitchens they got pumpkin pastries, trecacle tart and gallons of pumpkin juice.

"So what's up?" Albus asked when they had sat down by a table in a corner, a bit away from the elves. Scorpius hesitated again. This was too impulsive for him. Why did he do it like this? Acting like some bloody Gryffindor.

"Uhm... I just... I really just felt like I should tell you, because you're my best friend and all, so..." Scorpius took a deep breath. "I like boys." When he said it it kind of felt like he floated away. It felt like an out-of-body thing. He heard himself say it, but never felt like he said it himself. He was brought back when he saw Albus' face.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm very glad you told me. It means a lot to you know you trust me," he said, a little uncomfortably. Scorpius shut his eyes tight. Albus was uncomfortable. He would pull away now, whenever Scorpius got near. He would never offer to hug him after a nightmare again. "You uhm...." Albus suddenly said, so Scorpius opened his eyes again. "You probably already knows this, Merlin knows everyone else seems to, but you know, I'm gay."

Gay. Albus Severus Potter was gay. Gay?

"Oh," Scorpius managed to get out in a reasonably normal tone. Albus made a little smile and then stuffed a pumpkin pastry in his mouth. "That's... I didn't know. But that's cool. Neat." Scorpius shut his eyes again and Albus laughed.

"It is pretty neat," he said after he had swallowed. "So... any special reason you decided to tell me now? You have a secret boyfriend?" Scorpius looked up at him and saw this strange thing flickering in his eyes, but it was gone quickly and replaced with a teasing smirk.

"No, no. I just wanted my best friend to know," Scorpius quickly said. Something that looked like relief overtook Albus, but Scorpius didn't dare to think about what that meant. He could've sworn Albus mumbled 'good' before he gulped down pumpkin juice.

When they walked back, the dynamic was already different. It killed Scorpius a little bit, because he didn't want his friendship with Albus to change. If it was to change, it was not into a weird awkward thing where Albus was scared of Scorpius making a move on him. As if Scorpius knew how to make a move on anyone. He had the same experience with romance as he had when he was 8 years old; none. Albus didn't have much else either, unless Scorpius had been kept in the dark.

But Albus was, ironically enough, a bit popular with the girls at least. Because of the quidditch and all of that. It wasn't only Scorpius who had seen the way Albus had filled out lately.

Their hands brushed together, and both of them pulled back instantly. Even though Scorpius did it too, he couldn't help the little sting of hurt that Albus pulled away from his touch.

 

June 14th 2021

They sat together in the compartment, just the two of them. Things were better now, they weren't as bullied anymore, but people still took a distance from them. Albus was munching on chocolate frogs, and Scorpius could never understand how his friend stayed so fit even though he ate like a horse.

"We're playing a lot of quidditch this summer, right? I need to step up my game even more if we're going to beat my brother for the cup next year," Albus said, his mouth full of chocolate. Scorpius wanted to drag his thumb over Albus' bottom lip to wipe away the chocolate there. His finger practically itched to do so.

"Of course. Father has already said that you can come for as long as you want," Scorpius said. Albus nodded and grinned.

When the train stopped at the platform they went off together. Albus made it for his family first, Scorpius couldn't spot his father or sister so he followed. Mrs Potter embraced her son tightly.

"Al! I've missed you! Have you had a good time?" She asked. Scorpius felt a tug on his heart, remembering how his mother used to hug him just as tight. Albus pulled away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes mom," he mumbled, casting a look at Scorpius. Mr Potter stepped forth to pat his son on the shoulder.

"Hey! Scor!" Cassie called for him. He turned around and saw his sister waving him over. He waved that he'd be there in a second.

Albus pulled away from his father and turned to Scorpius again. A small smile turned up on those perfect lips and Scorpius felt light-headed.

"I'll see you soon," he said and then Scorpius found himself with an armful of Albus Potter. He quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and closed his eyes. Discreetly he breathed in the smell Albus' shampoo, not wanting to think about being separated for maybe weeks.

"Yes. I'll write," he mumbled into Albus' neck.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Scorpius shut his eyes even tighter, not able to say it back even though he would miss him terribly. They parted a few moments afterward. Albus' hands lingered on Scorpius' shoulders for a few seconds, and he wore an adorable smile.

They nodded and Scorpius retreated back to his sister who had located their father.

 

July 14th 2021

Albus jumped off his broom before he landed on the ground, and did a graceful flip before standing up straight.

"Show-off," Scorpius snorted and landed beside him. Albus gasped in mock-horror.

"Take it back, Malfoy!" He pointed the end of the broom at him like it was a wand. Scorpius laughed and held his hands up.

"I will never. You are a bragging show-off Potter," he drawled with amusement. Albus made a face but then they both laughed as they put the brooms away in the shed.

They began walking together over the property, towards the manor. Albus hair was sticking to his forehead and curled even more than usual. The sun was making his skin literally glow, and Scorpius could not tear his eyes away.

"You're staring at me," Albus suddenly said and turned his head towards Scorpius.

"I wasn't-" Scorpius cut himself off. What could he say? He had been staring at him, with lovesick puppy eyes. Albus gave him a funny look and then looked ahead again. Scorpius turned his eyes towards his feet. His face was hot, a sunburn he suspected it.

"So..." Albus began, pushing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Scorpius risked a glance at him. "You met someone you like yet?"

"Huh?" Scorpius asked, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Well, met a boy, or a girl you like? You know, now when people are talking to us," Albus asked again, glancing over at Scorpius almost shyly.

"Uhm, no?" Scorpius wanted to curse his tongue. He sounded unsure and nervous and his lie was very transparent. "What about you?" Albus try at a casual demeanor shattered when Scorpius asked that.

"Well, I've kind of got my eye on someone, but I don't want to risk it if he doesn't like me back," Albus said after a while. Scorpius fought against every instinct in his body and forced a smile to his face. It probably looked like a grimace.

"Of course he likes you back," Scorpius said, and then cursed himself. Albus looked over at him questioningly. "Don't fish for compliments, Al, it doesn't suit you," he drawled, mimicking the confident voice his sister used too much. Albus grinned at him.

"Not that I don't usually trust your judgment, but I think you might be wrong on this one," Albus then said. "But it's okay. I've made it work for some time, I can live with him not liking me back if I have to." Scorpius sucked his lip in between his teeth. He didn't want Albus to like someone else, but he did want him to be happy.

"But you'll never know if he likes you or not, if you don't ask him. Have you told him yet?" Scorpius asked and Albus shook his head, perhaps blushing a little. It could just be the sun. "Well start there. Honesty goes a long way, Al." Scorpius studied the side of Albus' face and saw how he bit his lip, looked ahead, down at his feet and then glanced at Scorpius.

"Thanks Scor," he then said. "Come on. I'll race to the front door!" He didn't give Scorpius time to accept the race, but only bolted with a laugh. So Scorpius ran after him, not really able to catch up. Albus won with a split second, his hand on the door, his breathing heavy. Scorpius leaned against the door, also out of breath.

"So you won. What do you want for a prize?" He asked Albus with a grin. Albus looked at him for a while and then back at the door.

"Let's just say you'll owe me one," he said and then leaned against the door as well, sliding down until he sat on the ground. Scorpius did the same, their arms and legs pressed together.

"Oh no! Look at my legs!" Scorpius exclaimed and laid them out straight on the ground. They were red and flaming. "I knew I shouldn't have worn shorts," he groaned and dropped his head back against the door with a light thud.

Albus chuckled and poked at Scorpius thigh. Scorpius did his best to ignore it, it was the most innocent of touches anyway, not like it meant anything.

"I really like it here," Albus then mumbled and leaned his head against Scorpius' shoulder. His sweaty hair smeared against Scorpius' neck and he was so warm.

"I'm glad," he said low, clasping his hands together in his lap to force himself to not reach out and touch Albus. "You're getting better at flying. Next year we'll have the cup," Scorpius said, desperate to fill the silence with innocent chit-chat. Albus' body rumbled a little when he chuckled.

"You know I hate to admit that my brother is damn good at quidditch, don't make me say it," he said with amusement, his hand dropping down so it touched both his own and Scorpius' thigh.

"Okay," Scorpius whispered, unable to make his voice any louder than that. "Al?" He asked, just as low after a little while. Their breathing had returned to normal but Scorpius found that his heart was still beating too fast.

Albus hummed and Scorpius turned his head a little. His cheek brushed against Albus' nose and he felt his insides flipping around and his stomach sucking together in an extremely uncomfortable, yet comfortable, feeling. Albus stirred a little, his nose again brushing against Scorpius' cheek again.

"Scor?" Albus asked, his voice as low as Scorpius' had been.

If he could just turn his head all the way he would be so close, so close to kissing him. 

Kissing Albus...

Just move your head! He screamed at himself. With one last shred of control he did, their noses brushed over each other and Scorpius looked right into Albus' green eyes. The thought that Albus was interested in someone else was long gone from Scorpius mind, the only thing he could think of was how close they were. How Albus' breath hit his lips and how he smelled and how his eyes looked.

"Al?" He asked again, just a whisper and so unsure. He watched how Albus' eyes fluttered shut and then opened and then fluttered shut again.

"Yeah?" He breathed out, just a puff of warm air against Scorpius' lips.

It didn't even take a second after that. Scorpius didn't know if he took initiative or if it was Albus, but someone obviously did, to press their lips together.

It was a slightly weird angle, and their noses bumped together a little. But it was perfect. He brushed his lips tentatively over Albus' and then they pressed a little harder. Albus' mouth was warm and safe and sent thousands of electric sparks around Scorpius' body.

Albus' caught his bottom lip between his own two and kissed him more properly and Scorpius' did not complain. He followed Albus' lead, because Scorpius had never kissed anyone before. Either way, it was so slow that even with his brain turning to mush (which it was) he could keep up with the movements.

Right as they pulled away he felt Albus' fingers dancing across his jaw, light as a feather. His touch was so careful and it made Scorpius feel special. Scorpius opened his eyes, not even having realized they were closed. He looked right into Albus' emerald ones.

"Scor?" He asked carefully.

"Yes," he answered low as a whisper. Albus swallowed and blinked.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Scorpius thought he might implode from happiness at Albus' question. He wanted to scream that yes, yes he could kiss him again, a thousand times if he wanted to, and even that wouldn't be enough.

"Yes," he breathed out.

Albus pressed his lips so Scorpius again, this time less carefully, but still gently. His fingers on Scorpius' jaw brushed over his cheek and up into his hairline, softly playing with his hair.

Scorpius felt a moment of complete insanity and reached out to touch Albus. He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, his fingers touching the curly hair. Scorpius pressed himself a little closer, turning a little, and kissed back a little harder.

He heard Albus' sharp intake of breath right in the middle of their kiss. He wondered, and hoped, if Albus felt as dizzy as he did about this kiss. Because Scorpius felt as if he would fall over if he stood up.

They parted once more, this time a little further from each other. Scorpius looked over Albus face, drinking in all his features; the dark skin that had freckled slightly over the summer, the high cheekbones, emerald green eyes that sparkles at the moment, his lips... his lips were parted and glistened from being kissed.

When he looked up and met Albus' eyes again, he saw how his entire face transformed. The shock transformed into pure delight. A beautiful smile grew on his lips and his eyes twinkled even more than Scorpius thought possible.

"To take my best friend's advice," Albus said, brushing his fingers through Scorpius' hair. "I like you, quite a lot. Do you like me back?"

Scorpius blushed badly and averted his eyes from Albus'. He couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips.

"Your best friend sounds like a wise man. And yes, I do like you back," he said, blushing even more. When he dared to look up Albus was smiling even wider. His green eyes dropped down and then up with a question in them. Scorpius couldn't stop smiling and then Albus leaned closer again to kiss him.

There was a crack and they sprung apart quickly.

"Young Master Malfoy, young Mistress Malfoy sends Tori to tell young Master Malfoy to go to her chambers immediately." Tori disapparated and Scorpius turned to Albus with a confused look on his face.

"Cassie's going to be the death of me," Albus complained but then stood up, offering his hand to Scorpius. He took it and was pulled to his feet. "Let's go see what your beloved sister wants, shall we?"

Scorpius was left for words and only followed Albus.

 

July 17th 2021

"Stay with me?" Scorpius breathed out. He had spent days working up his courage to ask that.

Everyday since their first kiss Albus and Scorpius would kiss and then separate as Albus went back to the guest room to sleep. This was the last day of Albus' two week-stay at the manor, and after that there would only be a few days here and there.

Scorpius never stayed at the Potter's for as long. He just never felt very welcomed there, even if he could tell everyone tried their best.

"O-okay," Albus stammered out. "I don't have my pajamas with me." Scorpius dropped his hand down to take Albus'. He needed to work on his courage.

"You can borrow one from me. Come." He pulled Albus with him towards the wardrobe. There he pulled out a shirt and bottoms that he handed over to Albus, then he took his own as well.

In an unspoken agreement they turned their backs on each other while changing. When Scorpius turned around Albus was holding his clothes in his arms and raised his eyebrows at Scorpius.

"Just put them on the sofa," he said a little carelessly. Scorpius sat down on the edge of his bed. Which was wide enough for at least four people to sleep comfortably together if they wished.

Albus walked up to him slowly, obviously nervous to this new step. Scorpius smiled, but he was also nervous. They hadn't shared a bed since they found out that they both liked boys, and that was a long time ago.

Scorpius tentatively reached out and grabbed one of Albus' hands. His hands were large and his palms calloused from the quidditch. Scorpius loved his hands. He tugged a little and Albus came closer, and then they were kissing. It was just a sweet and innocent kiss before they parted and Scorpius backed up on the bed, crawling in under the covers. Albus followed suit and he carefully moved closer, and then a little closer. Soon Albus had buried his face in Scorpius' neck and flung one leg over his hips.

Scorpius brushed his fingers through Albus' black hair and relished the feeling of being so close together. Albus moved a little and Scorpius felt his plump lips brushing over the sensitive skin on his neck.

His breath hitched and then Albus pressed a soft kiss there. Scorpius' breathing continued, though a little labored. Albus pressed another kiss and then another and Scorpius knew he shouldn't hold onto his friend's hair so tight, but he couldn't help it.

Soon Albus had pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Scorpius. It was dark, but the moon provided some light to the room. He could see Albus' silhouette and his green eyes. Scorpius tugged Albus' head down a little towards his own and they were kissing. It was still gentle, but more desperate as well. They both knew they wouldn't have the change to kiss like this in a long time again.

Scorpius gasped a little when Albus placed his palm on his chest, for balance. Very slowly he felt how Albus pushed his tongue in through his lips. Scorpius made a little noise that he couldn't stop when their tongues brushed over each other. Albus responded immediately by moving his tongue through Scorpius' mouth in some form of pattern, maybe, Scorpius didn't know, he didn't care.

Before he could think about it he had reached his other hand up and slipped I into Albus' hair as well, pulling his lips down harder. Albus sighed softly into their kiss and then moved to straddle Scorpius. It was a new position, and it was scary and good all at once. It felt very nice to have Albus so close, but it would be a very bad position if Scorpius was to get too excited.

Albus' tongue moved against his and Scorpius couldn't think. He couldn't think about anything other than the taste of Albus, the feel of Albus. Everything had turned to him to now.

They parted to catch their breath and Scorpius stared up at Albus with wide eyes. He was returned with a similar look. Then Albus moved off him quickly, lying down beside him.

"Sorry," Albus mumbled low.

"What?" Scorpius managed to rasp out. "Don't apologize." Albus moved beside him and soon grabbed his hand. Scorpius smiled and turned on his side so he could face Albus. Albus stared up in the ceiling but turned on his side too after a few moments.

They looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. Scorpius didn't think he would ever grow tired of looking at Albus. Then Albus reached out to tuck a piece of Scorpius' hair behind his ear, and he let his fingers linger on his skin.

"Scor?" He asked carefully. Scorpius smiled to show he was listening and tentatively touched Albus' arm. "It feels really stupid to ask but... I mean... you want to be my boyfriend?" Scorpius grinned wider and ran his hand up Albus' arm to his cheek.

"Yes," he breathed out and pulled them together for another kiss. "Of course."

 

August 11th 2021

"Hey Al," his big sister called and came over to them on the bench. Scorpius wanted to strangle her, because he had planned on snogging his boyfriend for hours.

"Hi Cassie," Albus greeted her with a smile. She plopped herself down beside Albus.

"I thought I had seen the last of you this summer," she said with a smile. Albus shook his head and was about to answer.

"Yes yes, he's here again. Now go away!" Scorpius said angrily at his sister. Cassie looked up with wide eyes and then smirked.

"Alright, I get it. Secrets," she whispered the last and winked in a way that made Scorpius sure that she knew everything already. She reached out and ruffled Albus' hair before walking away.

Albus turned to him with a wide grin.

"Let's go inside instead. The sun is burning my skin," Scorpius muttered.

"You're so fragile," Albus teased and put his arm around Scorpius, kissing his cheek before they began walking.

"No, my skin just doesn't like the sun. It's a mutual relationship," he argued, with no heat. "Not everyone was blessed." He nudged at Albus' arm.

"Hey, I burn in the sun," he said and held his arms up. "Just not after 5 minutes." Albus elbowed Scorpius' in the side.

"Alright alright, enough talk about that," he said with a laugh.

They turned into Scorpius room and as soon as the door shut, the spell broke and Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist. Scorpius slid his fingers into the black hair and they kissed again.

Scorpius opened his mouth almost immediately. He was starved of Albus, and Albus didn't disappoint. He pushed Scorpius until he was pressed against the shut door and pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. Scorpius moaned low into the kiss when he finally got to feel everything again. Albus' hands roamed up and down Scorpius' waist and finally down to his hips.

He tugged on Albus' hair to pull him closer, even if it was impossible, but he needed closer, had to be closer. Albus' hands slid down and cupped his ass, squeezing a little. Scorpius felt his his entire body responded without him even thinking. He pushed his hips against Albus' and felt the hard shape that didn't belong to himself.

Up to this point they had only snogged and then pulled away once they got too invested, but Scorpius didn't want to pull away. He wanted to be closer, to feel. He wanted to know exactly what kind of noises Albus would make if he touched him, he wanted to know how his face would look when he came. Scorpius needed to know all of this.

So he did it again and this time Albus moaned into his mouth. Scorpius swallowed the sound happily and let his hands run down. He touched Albus' collarbones, then down over his chest; he felt his nipples through the shirt and Albus shuddered when he touched them.

"Scorpius?" Albus suddenly asked, pulling away from the kiss a little. Scorpius opened his eyes and looked at Albus. His green eyes were wide in arousal, and his pupils blown wide.

"Do you want me to?" He asked carefully, dropping his hands down to the hem of his shorts. Albus seemed to struggle to say anything at all, and Scorpius waited.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," he finally said and Scorpius smiled at his friend.

"I want to, I asked if you wanted to."

Albus breath came out in little puffs.

"Yeah," He finally breathed out and Scorpius began unbuttoning Albus' shorts with shaking hands. His own nerves grew when the button popped open and even more when he dragged the zipper down.

Scorpius looked up and then kissed him. Albus kisses back immediately.

"Do you want me to, as well?" He asked against Scorpius' lips, his hands moving forward to his hips again. Scorpius made a little nod and his eyes fluttered shut when Albus began working on his buttons as well.

When the zipper of his jeans was pulled down Scorpius remembered his own task and carefully let his fingers run over the hem of Albus' underwear. Albus' entire body shivered against his. Their lips were brushing against each other. But never kissing.

Scorpius then slipped his hand inside Albus' underwear. He took a careful hold of his cock and pulled it out of the underwear. Albus gasped at the initial contact and Scorpius made sure to watch his face. He made an experimental move of his hand over Albus' erection and was rewarded with the sweetest sound ever. He watched how Albus' eyes fluttered shut. So Scorpius did it again, and again. He worked up a rhythm and Albus' lips fell open. But then he seemed to snap out of it and Scorpius' rhythm faltered when Albus reached down and grabbed his cock as well, pulling it out of his underwear.

They both moved and whenever Albus made a sound it spurred Scorpius on, probably it worked both ways. When Albus stuttered our Scorpius' name, Scorpius forced himself to open his eyes and saw that Albus eyes were screwed shut, his head slightly tilted back and his lips opened.

Albus came all over Scorpius' hand, and he made the most erotic little noise that Scorpius could hardly focus on anything. The rhythm at which Albus was jerking Scorpius off with stuttered for a few moments, but then he started again. Albus seemed to have regained some focus and kissed Scorpius neck. That was all it took for Scorpius.

"Al," he whimpered and then he came as well.

When he had caught his breath and opened his eyes he was immediately met with emerald green. Albus studied him carefully.

"Alright?" He asked, carefully letting go of his now limp cock. Scorpius nodded, smiling softly.

"Alright?" He asked back and watched a smile grow on Albus' lips as well.

"More than alright," Albus said and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Now lets get cleaned up, shall we?"

 

August 23d 2021

They laid in bed together, snuggled under Scorpius' covers.

"When should we tell them?" Scorpius asked, absentmindedly running his hands over Albus' arm. The other boy sighed contentedly, brushing Scorpius' hair out of his face.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet. It's not that I think our families would take badly to our relationship," he hurriedly added. "I just want to enjoy this time with you without anyone questioning it." Scorpius understood that.

"Me too. Maybe we'll go one as we've had, go back to Hogwarts, and then... I guess we'll feel it," he mumbled. Albus hummed and touched Scorpius' ear, massaging the lobe softly.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't really know if I'll feel comfortable being very... affectionate around people yet anyway, so no one's going to find out," Albus said quietly. Scorpius nodded.

His door swung open without warning, and both boys froze in their positions.

"Aw, aren't you two cute? I'm just here for my book," Cassie said, barely sparing them a glance. "Oh, and did you hear?" She suddenly turned full on to them, not even raising an eyebrow at their position in the bed. Granted, they did have clothes on, but still. "I'm Head Girl!"

"Congratulations," Scorpius managed to say, his voice a bit strangled. Cassie smiled wide and then proceeded to go through his nightstand until she found her book.

"See you later!" She called and held her hand up before walking out and slamming the door. Albus let out a breath and Scorpius relaxed his body.

"Does she already know?" Albus asked carefully.

"I haven't told her. She must know, right?" Scorpius said, glancing down at his boyfriend. Albus let out a little laugh.

"I think Cassie don't really care, as long as you're happy. And we have always been very touchy, you know?" Scorpius silently agreed. But surely, his sister must know something.

 

September 23d 2021

Albus moaned into his mouth and Scorpius felt how it went straight to his cock. He pushed closer desperately, trying to undo the thousand buttons on his boyfriend's shirt.

"I want..." Albus managed to say. Scorpius pulled away a little and met his eyes.

"Tell me," he almost purred and Albus looked as if he'd melt.

"I want to taste you." Albus punctuated the sentence by grabbing Scorpius through his trousers. He gasped and all sense flew out of his head, all he could do was nod. Albus spun them around so Scorpius was pressed against the desk in the abounded classroom.

Albus kissed him again and then sunk to his knees. Scorpius felt as if his head could explode. The door of the classroom creaked and Scorpius jumped so bad that he kneed Albus in the face. Albus fell backwards with groan.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's after curfew and I don't want to take points from my own house, but believe me I will and-" his stupid, stupid sister cut herself off. "Have you been fighting?"

She rushed over in a wind of blonde hair and worried eyes. Cassie knelt down next to Albus and grabbed his chin. She frowned and then tapped her wand at his nose. The blood vanished and she sighed.

"Scor? What is this?" She asked and stood up.

"We weren't fighting," he promised her quickly. "We were just practicing this charm for our OWLS, but you startled us and well..." sheepishly he waved at Albus who was still on the floor, covering his obvious erection with his robes.

"Ugh, you should know better than to be out after curfew. Now get back to the common room! 10 points from Slytherin, and I'm being nice," she said strictly then turned around and walked out with flaring robes.

Scorpius held his hand out and Albus took it. Once he had pulled his boyfriend up from the ground he had collected his breath.

"She doesn't know..." Albus mumbled. "How could she not understand?"

"We have to tell people. At least our parents. If Cassie finds out she'll tell father and who knows what will happen after that?" Scorpius mumbled. Albus nodded and pulled Scorpius into a tight hug.

"We'll continue this in a safer place. I can nick James' invisibility cloak and we can go to the room of requirement," Albus said. "But for now, let's get back before your sister catches us again."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh and then Albus laughed too. Soon they were rushing through the dark corridors, hand in hand, laughing.

 

October 11th 2021

Mom and Dad

Hi, I need to tell you something. This is probably nothing that should've been told in a letter, but if I don't tell you now you're going to hear it from someone else, and I think you'll appreciate to hear it from me. So here it goes.

Scorpius and I have a relationship, as in he's my boyfriend. I'm gay.

I hope you'll accept me for who I am, and accept my relationship because I've never been happier in my life.

Love  
Albus

"Sounds good," Scorpius said and handed it back to Albus. "Very straight to the point."

"If I'm not, dad's not going to understand and even if mom does he's not going to believe her," Albus muttered.

"Do you want to hear mine?" He asked and Albus nodded carefully. Scorpius cleared his throat.

Father

There is something I need to talk to you about. Preferably this would have taken place in real life, though that is not an option as time is running quite short. I wanted to tell you myself before anyone else does, it would probably have been Cassie.

I have struggled with a part of myself for some time now and I have finally understood and accepted it. There is no label, because I do not care much for it, all I can tell you is what I know myself and that is that I am attracted to boys.

I sincerely hope this will not change the way you see me in any way. Father, I hope we can have the same relationship we have always had and that you will accept and love me for who I am.

There is one more thing. I have a boyfriend; Albus. We are very happy together and I am sorry we have not told you earlier but we decided to not tell anyone as our relationship was very new during the summer.

I hope everything is well with you and I would love for you to reply as soon as you can.

Love  
Scorpius

"Huh, very much you," Albus said. "But good!" Scorpius felt Albus' hand on his shoulder and smiled at the contact. "Let's send them!"

Scorpius bound the letter to his owl and send her on the way. His fingers were shaking and he repressed a shiver as he watched her fly away. He soon felt arms wrap around his waist and Albus chin rested on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, you know that, right?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Scorpius' cheek.

"Hopefully," Scorpius said, not allowing himself to hope for too much.

It could go so wrong. Him being gay meant no biological children. Cassie might have children, but that would still mean that the Malfoy name would be extinct, because she would take her husband's name. The line would be extinct from male heirs. The Malfoy's would follow the Black's fate.

Scorpius turned around in Albus' embrace and hugged him tightly. He breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend and nuzzled his face down in his neck. Albus rubbed his back soothingly. They both knew that it was a much bigger risk that Scorpius' father would not handle the news well, rather than the Potter's.

The Potter's had friends and family that were gay, Scorpius knew. Albus had told him about his uncle Charlie in Romania whom had married some strikingly hot quidditch player named Alfred or something. The Potter's close friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were gay, they even had a daughter that should soon be old enough for Hogwarts.

Scorpius squeezed his boyfriend tight. It would be okay in the end, as long as he had Albus.

 

October 12th 2021

When their respective owls soared down to drop their letters on their breakfast Scorpius and Albus shared a look. With shaking fingers Scorpius opened the letter with the bright red M on it.

Son

I am very proud of you. It can take a lot of courage to accept who we are, and I am proud to have raised a son like you. Your mother would be proud too.

Our relationship will not change because of this. This is who you have always been and I will always love you.

As for your relationship with Albus. Congratulations.

I am fine, nothing much out of the ordinary happens at home when you and Cassiopeia are at school. How is your preparation for your OWLS? I trust you are using your time wisely. It is never too early to start studying.

Love  
Father

Scorpius could tell his father wasn't exactly pleased with his new relationship, but at least he didn't say anything bad about it. And because he didn't it means he's at least adjusting to the thought.

Beside him Albus gasped and Scorpius got a thousand bad thoughts running through his head in a second. Carefully he peered over Albus' shoulder to read it.

They accepted, proud of him etc, etc.

Then the passage with his name in it caught his eye.

I do not like the idea of you dating Scorpius Malfoy, Al. You don't know the Malfoy's like your father and I. They always have an ulterior motive. Don't get me wrong, both your father and I are very happy that you are happy. But don't rush into a relationship with Scorpius. We'll talk more about this and your relationship during Christmas break.

Scorpius stopped reading then. He bunched his own letter up and put it in his pocket.

"Scor," Albus started but Scorpius had already stood up and was on his way out. He heard Albus call for him but he didn't turn around.

The Potter's didn't think he loved their son enough. They thought he had an ulterior motive? Scorpius could feel the tears forming in his eyes. The odds that Albus liked him back were so small to start with, but he beat those odds. Now this is how it would end? Rejected by his family? 

Scorpius rushed to the dorms and didn't care about Albus calling his name.

 

Later the same day

"I'm glad you're eating," Albus whispered at Scorpius. He grunted in return, forcing the spinach into his mouth.

He had spent the day in the dorms, trying to understand what he had done to to seem untrustworthy to the Potter's. Scorpius had always been on his best behavior around them, really trying to make them like him because he knew they weren't very fond of his father.

Albus had rushed to him between every class to try and persuade him to come out. He had skipped lunch with Scorpius, just sitting in his bed and telling him how much he didn't care about what his parents thought. He wanted to be with Scorpius and their opinions didn't mean shit.

"Look, they'll come around, and either way, we hardly stay at my place ever anyway. And your father didn't curse me, did he?" Albus voice took a turn to worry.

"No, he didn't," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm full. Can I copy your notes?" Albus nodded and they stood up, ready to go back to the common rooms. They rounded a corner in an empty hallway when suddenly someone pushed Scorpius out of the way.

"What the fuck? James?" Albus shouted. Scorpius looked up to see James Potter holding Albus' chin tightly, staring into his eyes, then he snarled and let his brother go.

"You!" He said and stalked over to Scorpius. If he wasn't already so tired and broken, Scorpius might have tried to at least not look intimidated by the 6 foot tall quidditch captain. "What have you done to him? Amortentia? Imperius?" James grabbed his shoulders forcefully and pushed him up against the wall.

"James!" Albus shouted and tried to tear his brother off Scorpius, but James was too big and too strong. And too angry. Scorpius could see how his brown eyes practically screamed bloody murder.

"I want you to know you will never be welcomed to our house. You think you can deceive my brother like this? Seduce him, just for sport? I see right through you Malfoy."

"I don't-" Scorpius started. James winced slightly when Albus punched his side, but his grip on Scorpius didn't falter.

"Your whole family were Death Eaters," James said dangerously. "I don't trust you, and I never will." He let go of Scorpius and earned himself another shout and punch from Albus. "Stay away from my little brother!"

Then James Potter turned around and left.

Scorpius couldn't keep it together any longer then. He sunk to the floor, pulling his knees to him and cried. Albus was there within a second.

"I'm going to kill him!" Albus growled and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "Come on, Scor. It'll be alright."

"How?" Scorpius asked, wiping his eyes before looking up. Albus' eyes were a bit shiny as well.

"I just know it will."

 

October 13th 2021

Cassie was managing to flank them both in some mysterious way when they were going to breakfast the next day. Scorpius couldn't read her at all, because she had put up her occlumens walls, but he knew she was fuming. Cassie had harbored a special and hateful place for James Potter ever since their first year when he answered a question in defense that was meant for her and then got all the praise. Apparently that was enough for her to practically hate him. Her and their father had bonded immensely over their shared hatred for Potter's until Scorpius befriended Albus and they were forced to stop.

"POTTER!" She suddenly yelled. Albus jumped beside him. Scorpius looked ahead and saw James with his friends.

"Cassie, don't!" He hissed.

She didn't listen, Scorpius didn't think she even heard him. Instead she walked fast and steady towards James whom was smirking.

"Well well, girl-Malfoy. What do I owe-" He started, but then his voice died down and a look of worry overtook him. Cassie didn't stop until she was swung her fist right into his face.

Albus and Scorpius stared at her in shock, as did everyone else in the corridor.

Before Scorpius could react his sister had pulled her wand at James, holding it pressed against his throat.

"You dare to speak to my brother like that? I will fucking end you Potter!" Scorpius heard her say, doing that thing with her voice that made her sound really dangerous. Then she had kneed him the guts as well. James bent over and swore before he punched Cassie in the mouth

Scorpius whimpered and was about to run to his sister's aid but Albus grabbed his arm, which was good because a second later there was wand-waving and hexes flying.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall's voice was heard. The crowd separated for her and she gave a shriek when she saw what was happening. "Potter! Malfoy! Stop this madness immediately!" She waved her wand and some sort of shield was erected between the two.

Scorpius and Albus watched as they were lead away while McGonagall was muttering and scolding them the entire way.

"Well fuck," Albus breathed out after a while.

"I can't believe her!" Scorpius groaned and covered his face with his hands. Albus tugged on his arm and he looked up to see that everyone was staring at them. Great.

He followed Albus and he lead him away to an empty corridor. There he groaned again and leaned against a wall.

"Now James is going to be even more angry at me," Scorpius complained. Albus hugged him tightly.

"Nah," he said simply. "James likes people like that. If anything he has a new-found respect for the Malfoy-name." Scorpius looked up at his boyfriend in shock. Albus chuckled. "Look, what James did was wrong and I will talk to him about it. Or snitch to mom. But my point was that James likes people with Gryffindor-spirit," he said sarcastically. "And that was pretty Gryffindor, you have to admit. She didn't care for consequences, hadn't hatched a plan to take him down. She just acted on impulse and punched him in the face. I'm telling you, she actually did do you a favor."

Scorpius let out a startled laugh and then leaned into Albus' hug.

"Thanks," he mumbled into his neck. "You know, we haven't even eaten breakfast, but I could use that time in the room of requirement that you promised me."

"Your wish is my command," Albus said grandly and pulled away from the hug.

Scorpius found himself in the room of requirement within 15 minutes. In there was a pretty good replica of his bed from the manor. Scorpius grinned and dragged Albus along by the hand until they were by the bed.

Albus pushed Scorpius down on his back and then crawled up on top of him. He straddled him and took his face between his hands.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his green eyes darting all over Scorpius' face. Scorpius, of course, blushed deeply and looked to the side.

"You too," he finally murmured but was silenced with a kiss. He quickly opened his mouth to let Albus ravish his mouth with his skilled tongue.

Scorpius let his hands wander over Albus' body, feeling the curves and the muscle underneath his clothes. Then he quickly felt the need for skin-to-skin contact and began the tiresome work of unbuttoning his shirt. Albus began doing the same and they had soon managed to rid each other of shirts and ties.

Albus ran his fingers over Scorpius nipple, dragging it slowly between his thumb and index finger. A soft moan found its way out of Scorpius mouth, but was drowned into their kiss. He bucked his hips up towards Albus and was himself rewarded with a moan.

Scorpius loved the sounds Albus made. Whenever he touched him in any way, kissed him, Albus made small moans, whimpers and gasps. Scorpius loved them all.

Albus soon broke the kiss and traced his lips down Scorpius' neck instead, nibbling and kissing. He slipped his fingers into the black hair and closed his eyes to the feeling of Albus' lips and tongue over his body. When his boyfriend took his nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, Scorpius whimpered and tugged a little on his hair. He could feel Albus smirk against his skin before he moved lower; kissing a path down towards the hem of his trousers.

His fingers were trembling only a little as he unbuttoned Scorpius' trousers and pulled the zipper down. Scorpius sat up and got a confused look from Albus.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully. Albus nodded and tugged a little on Scorpius' trousers, signaling for him to lay down again. "Sure? Because your hands a shaking a bit. You don't need to do anything. You do not that right?" Albus smiled softly and reached up to kiss him.

"I know. I want to. Honestly..." Albus blushed and looked down. "I can't stop thinking about it." Scorpius felt his own body thrum with arousal at the words and Albus' adorable blush. "But I've never done it before and I'm a little scared it might not be so... good for you." Scorpius took a hold of his boyfriend's chin and pulled his face up to his own level.

"That's nonsense," he just said and they both smiled ruefully at each other for a second. Albus pressed a long kiss to his lips before pushing his shoulder. Scorpius lied down again and lifted his hips when Albus pulled his trousers down. There was some shuffling as Albus tried to get the shoes, socks and trousers off at the same time.

Hot and wet lips then pressed to his inner thigh and Scorpius thought he might die then. If he did he would at least die happy. Albus took a hold of his underwear and slowly dragged those down as well.

Scorpius dared a look down and saw Albus staring at his erection, and then up at him, they locked eyes. The black-haired wizard licked his lips and then took a quite firm hold of Scorpius' cock before licking the tip tentatively. Scorpius let his head fall back down in the mattress and he took a hold of the sheets, closing his eyes.

Albus' tongue kept working up and down, around. He mapped out his lover's cock slowly and deliberately. Scorpius had never felt something so nice. He then felt how his entire cock was engulfed in a warm and wet feeling and an undignified whimper tipped from his lips, his hands gripped the sheets tighter.

"Al," he mumbled and felt how Albus hummed and the vibrations sent shock waves of pleasure through his entire body. "Feels good," he moaned and gripped at the sheets even tighter. Albus began sucking and Scorpius thought he would come within seconds, though he actually didn't, which was good for his ego.

Instead he lost himself completely to the feeling of Albus' mouth; hot and wet around his cock. He was absently aware of moans and whimpers falling from his lips. Somewhere in the middle of it all his hands had tangled into Albus' hair, tugging on it a little, just touching the soft strands.

When he did orgasm Albus wasn't exactly ready and he came up from Scorpius' cock coughing and spluttering. Some of the white substance dribbled down his chin, but he darted his tongue out to lick it.

Scorpius forced his eyes open to watch the erotic scene as Albus climbed back on top of him.

"Was it good?" Albus whispered, stroking his cheek softly. Scorpius nodded a little and hummed. 

"Give me a minute before I can do you," he murmured. Albus' lips twitched at the corners and he pressed his lips to Scorpius'. He could taste himself on Albus' tongue and it was weird, but he liked it.

"You don't have to," he murmured when he pulled away. Scorpius opened his eyes.

"What?" Albus blushed deep red and buried his face in Scorpius' neck. "What is it?" Albus shook his head with a little sound in the back of his throat.

Scorpius reached his hand out to feel a wet spot over Albus' soft cock, still in his trousers. Scorpius blushed as well, but felt incredibly proud of himself and a bit aroused as well.

He wrapped his arms around Albus, pulling him closer and then rolling them over, putting him on top. Albus refused to come out from Scorpius' neck.

"Al," he tried, but the boy clung onto him. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?" The grip around his neck loosened a little and he took the chance to pull away. Albus' face was still dark red in embarrassment. He shook his head and Scorpius carded his fingers through the soft, black hair. "It's very hot." He smiled and Albus glanced back at him, meeting his eyes for a few seconds.

"I came without even touching myself," he whispered and Scorpius felt his own cock twitching. Albus obviously felt it too, as Scorpius was sitting naked over his bare stomach. "Is it really?" Scorpius nodded and kissed his cheek gently.

"Very. It was too bad I didn't get to return the favor. But I do think it won't take that long before I can." Scorpius smirked and made himself busy with kissing Albus' neck. His boyfriend made a throaty laugh.

"I love you," he said, running his hands up and down Scorpius' bare back.

His heart felt full and his stomach did some weird flip while pulling all his organs into one single place.

"I love you too," he whispered into Albus' neck.

"That's neat," Albus breathed out in a teasing tone, though still sounded very sweet. Scorpius laughed and thought that everything was perfect the way it was right now.

 

October 16th 2021 (Albus Potter's POV)

"You're going to explain yourself, right now," Albus said sternly and crossed his legs. James scowled but sat down on the bleachers as well. He was dressed in full Gryffindor quidditch attire and had his firebolt securely in his hands.

"If I am, you're not spilling everything to Scorpius just because you two are together now," he said, obviously mocking their relationship. Albus frowned but had already decided to keep his cool.

"I won't," he said evenly and gave his brother a pointed look.

"Look, Al... I knew you were gay already. I think everyone but dad knew that." Albus was well aware of that, especially after Lily had confronted him about it a year ago. "The thing is, I know Scorpius is a... good guy, alright? But you're my baby brother." James looked away and out over the quidditch pitch quickly. Albus fought to remain completely still and neutral until his brother had finished his story. "I would probably not have been too fond of any guy you chose. I just really don't want to think of anyone putting their dick up your-"

"RIGHT!" Albus cut him off, mildly panicked. "Continue." James rolled his eyes.

"But he's a Malfoy, and I really don't like his sister, and dad never liked his dad. Obvious conclusion; why would he be any different?" James held his hands up in an obvious matter. Albus opened his mouth to object but James put his finger over his mouth and hushed him dramatically. "This takes a hell of a lot for me to say, but I'm going to trust your judgment this time." Albus studied his brother deeply. It was obviously hard for him to say, because he blushed a little and looked away while fiddling with his broom.

"Good," Albus mumbled.

"But, if he takes one step out of line, I will take him down," James said. Albus felt the need to laugh at his attempt of being the protective brother.

"I love him," Albus heard himself say and then immediately regretted it. Why did he say that? That was incredibly stupid. His brother didn't care, they weren't so close that they talked about feelings on a regular basis.

"You what?" James shrieked and looked ready to explode all over again. In an impressive manner (for a Gryffindor) he collected himself quickly and cleared his throat. "I mean, that's nice. Cool. Good for you."

"Alright. Can I trust you to be on my side in this now? Because mom and dad are still adjusting to it, and Lily isn't much to have in these sort of situations anyway," Albus asked. James snorted but then nodded.

"Now, I'm going to say something and I'm going to need you to stay put through all of this," James started. Albus grew nervous at his words and wondered what it could possibly be that he needed to say. "I hope you haven't had full, penetrative sex yet. Because you guys are tiny, and little, and small." Albus blushed deep red and looked down at his hands immediately. "So you're going to listen to me. Alright, firstly whomever is receiving a dick up their ass," Albus shut his eyes tightly, "need to be very relaxed. Use lots of lube -I can get you some if you don't wanna buy it yourself- and then use fingers first. One, two, three, maybe even four. Take it slow and careful and listen to the other person."

"This really isn't necessary," Albus tried but James had apparently forced himself to start talking and wasn't going to stop.

"Don't interrupt me. I suppose you've gotten the usual respect and consent talk from mom. It doesn't take a Rawenclaw to understand that it applies to all kinds of sex. Anyway then-"

James went on and on for what felt like days, but probably only was around ten minutes. Albus had never been so embarrassed in his life and he wished to sink through the earth and never, ever return back again. Those few times he dared to glance at his brother he saw that James looked highly bothered and was blushing deeply as well.

"Now, that's it. I'm going to avoid you in the hallway for three days, and then I want things to go back to the usual. Alright, bye." James stood up, mounted his broom and literally fled the scene.

Albus took a shaky breath and returned to the Slytherin dorms, not being able to fight the blush that covered his entire face, neck and shoulders.

 

October 20th 2021

"Did you know," Albus began as they sat on the couch in the common room. Essays and such were scattered over the table. Scorpius looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head. "Lily told me that James has been harboring a closeted crush on Cassie since about their third year." Scorpius felt his jaw hit the floor. Albus laughed at his expression. "I felt the same when I first heard."

"But that's... that's crazy, he hates us," Scorpius said with a high pitched voice. Albus' face softened.

"He doesn't hate either of you. I talked to him, and I promised I wouldn't give you the full story. But he doesn't hate you, I don't think even dislikes you very much. And for Cassie, he disliked her quite a lot, but I don't think he does anymore," Albus told him, discreetly putting his hand over his thigh. Scorpius shivered a little and looked back at his boyfriend.

"They'll have it so easy if they get together. We've already softened up our parents to the idea of a Potter-Malfoy relationship," Scorpius whined. It was a bit unfair. He knew that Potter's had a certain flair to them, even though Albus was the only one for him. He would understand if his sister went for James, especially if James had changed, which he had seemed to do during the last weeks.

"Come on, I want to snog you in a closet," Albus said and took Scorpius hand.

"And who said romance was dead?" he snorted, but followed, like the lovesick fool he was.


	2. After Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius Malfoy only wants to be happy, and win that boy he has fallen in love with.

June 26th 2024

Albus hand had slipped into his and they were comfortably walking side by side. Scorpius was watching everything in delight. Muggles truly were wonderful. How they managed to invent all the magical things he was seeing, without actual magic, was beyond him. Albus had promised to take him to a muggle movie, which already had him excited out of his pants. Scorpius had, of course, seen muggle movies before, at Albus' place, but his boyfriend promised this would be different. 

They had graduated barely a week ago and Scorpius felt so free. He was still worried about what the future might hold; but he felt safe anyway. Since his mother had passed away, years ago now, he hadn't felt really safe anywhere or with anyone. Albus was of course, a safe-place for him, but it was nothing like his mother. Sometimes when his sister would hug him, he felt as if her perfume smelled like his mother's, but he might just be imagining it. Needless to say; this was special for him. 

Scorpius was safe, happy, and free. 

Albus was babbling beside him about the mechanics behind a new potion he had read about in a study. His boyfriend still didn't know what to do, he had never really decided. Scorpius was afraid that Albus might get into a job he hates because he'll feel pressured to just get a job. Albus should work with potions, that's what Scorpius thought anyway. But the Potter-boy didn't think he had what it took. Scorpius thought so, but Albus rarely listened to anything he said that was actual advice. 

For his own, Scorpius wanted to be a curse-breaker, if only for the reason to research a counter-curse to the Greengrass blood-curse. He knew he would never have biologial children, but his sister might, the curse might even manifest in him or Cassie. Though, Scorpius knew he wasn't made for curse-breaking. Neither was he made to be a healer, as his sister. No, Scorpius had applied to further education and was aiming for a political career. He had lots of opinions on what changes should be made in the Ministry. 

"Come on, this is it!" Albus suddenly said and tugged on Scorpius' hand. He let himself be dragged into a big, marble building. Albus bought the tickets, because he had some sort of understanding of muggle money. They ended up in another line, and after a while Albus handed Scorpius a big paper bowl filled with popcorn. 

Albus excitedly dragged him into the cinema. Scorpius was very shocked, and impressed, by the gigantic screen in front of them. The movie wasn't part of a franchise he had seen, so he made the conclusion that it was a stand-alone. Albus was watching the entire move with wide eyes, following the actions on screen with slightly parted lips. 

Scorpius loved him so much. 

 

October 12th 2024

There was something extremly intimate about sharing a wardrobe, Scorpius noted, as he packed his clothes in next to Albus'. There was a grand mixture of robes, jackets, t-shirts and dress shirts. Scorpius who only wore suit trousers or something along those lines, and then there was Albus who only wore jeans. Albus who preffered t-shirts and knitted sweaters, and Scorpius who always wore button-up shirts. Though when they had stay-in days, Scorpius always snagged a knitted sweater from Albus, they were far more comfortable, and if it wasn't fresh out from the laundry it still smelled of its owner. 

"This is absolutely perfect," Albus called from behind him. Scorpius turned around and saw the awful night lamp Albus had gotten from his father. The foot of it was made of different shaped and colored rocks (Albus called them gems, but they were rocks). The lampshade on the other hand was in a deep burgundy satin with pink lace. It looked like something that could've been found in the attic of the manor. Except this lamp was probably not worth anything, or classified as a safety hazard by the ministry. 

"Does it need to go on your nightstand? I sleep in this room too, you know," he sighed and flicked his wand to fold in the last of his trousers in the wardrobe. 

"If you're going to insult my lamp you can sleep on the couch, you baboon," Albus countered and crossed his arms, but his eyes twinkled with mischief. Scorpius thought that wouldn't be too bad, after all he was the one who chose the couch. 

"We just bought a bed together, and the mattress is so soft it feels as if lying on a cloud. I will not be spending a night on the couch," Scorpius argued back. Albus grinned and reached out to pull Scorpius close to him. 

"We need to break the mattress in too, right? Properly," he said suggestively, leaning in to kiss Scorpius' neck. An involuntary shiver travelled all throughout his body. 

"If you're going to get me turned on and then suggest we break it in by using it as a trampoline I will be very cross with you." He smiled when Albus chuckled against his skin. Albus kept kissing his neck, very gently and with wet lips. 

"I had other plans," he mumbled. Scorpius reached down to tug Albus' t-shirt over his head. Albus' hair flopped ridicolously on his head and then he smiled up at Scorpius. 

He ran his hands up his boyfriend's torso, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. Albus shuddered when Scorpius touched his nipples, playing them around with his fingers. His own shirt was suddenly ripped open, the buttons splattering on the floor. 

"You savage," he gasped, but was silenced quickly. Albus attacked his mouth aggresively, pushing his tongue in without a second of sweet kissing first. Scorpius wasn't given a chance to gather himself as Albus completely ravished his mouth, all the while stroking his chest and back. 

Albus pulled Scorpius with him towards their new bed. They broke the kiss to unbutton their trousers and then climbed into bed again. Albus took the lead, as usual. It wasn't that Scorpius was shy in bed, but Albus had always taken the lead in those kind of situation. He had realized that Albus found it a major turn-on whenever Scorpius chose to be more dominant and possesive though. That was something he saved for special occasions.

Scorpius landed on top and moaned when their underwear-clad erections clashed together. Albus seemed especially thrilled this night and didn't hesitate to drag Scorpius' underwear down. He whimpered when Albus wrapped one calloused palm around his cock. 

Albus pulled away and Scorpius breathed out in dissapointment at the loss of contact, but then he heard the fumbling of the nightstand drawers. Albus tossed him the jar of lube and then wriggled out of his own underwear. He turned around on his stomach and Scorpius felt his breath hitch as he watched his boyfriend lying there, just waiting. 

They rarely did it like that, usually Albus was either on his back or on top. The times Scorpius had bottomed he was always on top. Scorpius opened the jar and dipped his fingers in it. He then leaned down and separated Albus' legs a little. Albus himself pushed a pillow underneath his hips. 

Slowly Scorpius leaned down and traced his tongue over his crack. Albus made a broken moan and Scorpius looked up to see that he had already grabbed the pillows in a tight grip. 

"Don't you dare tease me tonight, Scor," he moaned as Scorpius circled his tongue over his hole. Scorpius held back his chuckle and traced his finger beside his tongue, both massaging the muscle loose. Albus moaned again, more impatiently though, so Scorpius did as his boyfriend obviously wanted him to, and gently pushed the tip of his finger in. 

Carefully he eased the lenght n, feeling how Albus clenched around him and listened to the erotic sounds he made. Scorpius moved his finger slowly in and out, twisted it a little and Albus made the same impatient sound. 

"More," he practically growled. Scorpius felt his own cock, hard to the point he thought he might burst. But he obliged and eased another finger in, gently massaging his hole, finger-fucking Albus gently. He brushed up against his prostate and saw the muscles in Albus' back tense and relax, the moans and whimpers he made becoming a bit more pleading. 

Scorpius leaned over and kissed the small of his back while moving his fingers slowly in and out, making sure to brush the prostate every time. Albus whined and Scorpius kissed his way up until he could bite gently at his earlobe. 

"Scor," Albus whimpered. "Need you." Scorpius hummed and moved his fingers a little faster, scissoring them inside of him. He watched with fascination how Albus screwed his face up and bit his lip. Then he kissed him while adding a third finger. The black-haired boy moaned into his mouth and Scorpius felt his cock leaking over Albus' ass. 

"Ready?" he whispered in Albus' ear, knowing that this wouldn't last very long otherwise. 

"So fucking ready," Albus growled and buried his face in the pillows. Scorpius smiled and pulled his fingers out slowly. After coating his cock with the lubrication he climbed over Albus' body again, pushing his cheeks aside with his hand and kissing his neck. Slowly he pushed against his hole, feeling how it opened slightly for him. 

Albus made a noise and grabbed the headboard of the bed instead, arching his hips up a little in the process. Scorpius pressed on, slipping inside inch by inch until Albus' moans became impatient again. He still waited for a few moments once inside, Scorpius needed time to calm down even if Albus was ready to be fucked. That was until of course Albus pushed his hips up and Scorpius choked on his breath. 

He pulled out and pushed in slowly, Albus basically mewling beneath him. Scorpius kept on thrusting gently, holding himself back, but Albus wouldn't have that. 

"Scor," he scolded, but it sounded way more like he begged. "Harder." Scorpius obeyed and Albus gripped the headboard even harder. A layer of sweat covered Scorpius' forhead, his hair sticking to the sides. He angled his hips a little differently and Albus twitched underneath him. 

He lost himself after that, in the feel of Albus. The sounds he made. The way he pushed his hips up to meet his. Scorpius leaned down and rested his sweaty forehead against Albus' shoulder blades. Feeling his orgasm near, he reached his hand around to grab Albus' cock and drove into him so hard he almost banged Albus' head against the headboard. 

It only took two more thrusts and a few half-heartedly tugs of Albus' cock for him to come with a loud moan and Scorpius' name on his lips. Scorpius groaned and pushed in hard and fast a few more times before he was coming as well, shooting deep into Albus' ass. 

Albus whimpered when he pulled out fell down beside him. Scorpius pulled Albus up on his chest and stroke his hair absentmindedly. His eyes were shut and a rueful smile playing on his lips. 

"We'll have to do it again tomorrow morning on the other side of the bed," Albus sighed into his chest. Scorpius chuckled and kissed the top of Albus' head. 

"Mhm, we should. But that means we have to wake up early before your parents come here."

"Ugh, nevermind." Scorpius laughed happily, but did agree with him. He was not ready to wake up extra early the next day. 

"Yeah, we have all the time in the world to break in this bed properly. Now let's sleep and hope everyone has sense enough to not come here before lunch," Scorpius said, moving around to get more comfortable. 

"That's true. Goodnight," Albus murmured, already half-asleep. 

Scorpius smiled sleepily and turned his head to bury his nose in Albus' hair. Like that they fell asleep in their first apartment. 

 

November 3d 2024

Cassie Malfoy looked like a model, even though she had just given birth a day ago. Scorpius thought it must be a Malfoy-thing. James had told Albus that she changed her clothes before going to the hospital as well. James Potter on the other hand looked like the happiest wreck on the planet. His eyes were red-rimmed, his hair was messier than ever before, and he wore a stupidly wide grin constantly. 

"Look at what I made," Cassie said proudly. Scorpius and Albus walked closer. Lily had already taken up permanent residence on Cassie's side while Teddy was sitting with James. 

The little boy had the black, tousled hair, like Albus. His skin was lighter than James' but still golden. He was still asleep in Lily's arms, whom had been appointed a form of non-religious godmother. Cassie had put her foot down and said that there would be no silly christening, they weren't religious. 

"He's so beautiful," Albus whispered beside him. Scorpius smiled and looked closer. He put his hand on Albus' lower back and leaned a little closer, seeing the boy twitch a little as if he was dreaming violently. 

"Isn't he? He's the most beautiful person in the entire world," Cassie said. Scorpius could hear his sister's voice thickening and looked up quickly, seeing how her eyes had gotten red. He let go of Albus and walked around the bed she was sitting in. 

"Congratulations to making a perfect baby," he mumbled and hugged her carefully. He had no idea if she was still in pain and how much he was allowed to touch. Cassie wrapped her arms around him tightly and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. He held her for a long time. Affection like this was not common in his family, even though he sometimes wished it was. But that only meant that when it happened, it was extremly real and emotional. Cassie smelled of hospital, her lavender shampoo, and of course her perfume (because Merlin forbid you don't have perfume on 12 hours after giving birth). 

He pulled away slowly and saw her wipe her cheeks before hiding her face a little from him. Scorpius knew Cassie didn't want him to see her crying, so he backed away a little out of respect. Albus quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. Scorpius smiled and leaned into the embrace. 

"How the hell did my idiot-brother make something so pretty?" Albus whispered into his hair. 

"I'm wondering the same for my sister," he said sarcastically. Both of them knew their siblings were very attractive. 

"Shut it. I'm still wondering how James managed to win over Cassie, she's far too pretty for him. Quite like you're too pretty for me," he teased. Scorpius scoffed and shook his head. Albus was the most beautiful boy he knew. Scorpius would never match up to him. 

They stayed for a little while, but everyone except Lily had the sense to understand that Cassie needed to rest, and if the dark circles underneath James' eyes were any clue, he needed it too. 

The entire drama made him think of children too. Would he and Albus have children together in the future. Not right at the moment, of course, they were only 18 years old. They had so much of their lives left, so much time; they could do whatever they wanted. 

Nevertheless an image showed up in his mind. An image of Albus holding a little baby, smiling up at him. It was lovely, and Scorpius thought that he would want that in the future. Luckily for them though, there would be no such thing as an unexpected pregnancy like for Cassie and James. No, they could take their time and decide when they were sure they were ready for children. 

If Albus wanted children. 

Scorpius peered over at him and saw that his boyfriend was deep in thought with a dreamy expression on his face. Albus sensed his stare and looked over at Scorpius. 

"I'm going to spoil that baby rotten," he declared proudly, squeezing Scorpius' hand in his. "I bet his hair will lighten a little with age, and I heard he has Cassie's eyes. He's going to be such a heartbreaker in school, don't you think? We can babysit, teach him how to fly before James has the chance just to piss him off." Albus made a delighted little laugh. Scorpius smiled warmly. 

Yes, he thought, Albus would probably want children in the future as well. 

 

December 13th 2028

"Do you remember what you told me last summer?" Scorpius asked angrily as he tried to put together the goddamn plastic Christmas tree Albus had come home with. "You said that you couldn't wait until Christmas and a real Christmas tree!"

"I've never said-"

"You did!"

"No, I've never said that. You remember wrong. I've never said that," Albus argued back passionately as he tried to untangle the glitter. "What the fuck kind of glitter is this?" He sighed. Scorpius looked over and saw Albus wrestling a piece of hideous, red glitter.

"My father gave me that two years ago! Don't you remember?" He scolded but Albus only snorted and threw the glitter on the ground.

"We can't put it up! It doesn't even look like actual glitter! And could you decorate the entire tree evenly? What about that part of there?" He waved his hand at the part Scorpius hadn't gotten to yet.

"Could you let me take my time?" Scorpius asked, getting fed up very quickly with this entire Christmas business. Wasn't this supposed to be a romantic thing to do together?

"Miliam's going to eat those candy canes with plastic and everything when you hang them so low, Scor! Put them higher!"

"You mean you're going to sneak up in the middle of the night and eat them, like every other year?" Scorpius countered quickly, earning a nasty scowl from Albus who crossed his arms and then looked away.

"I didn't eat them," he muttered in an obvious lie.

They decorated during silence for a while, until Scorpius tried to hang up the glitter and the plastic tree broke in half.

"Merlin's balls!" He shouted and kicked the top of the Christmas tree. "You couldn't get a real tree? Do you think they had plastic trees during Jesus' time?" He drawled.

"Jesus is dead," Albus growled and picked the top part up trying to attach it again, but the Christmas balls had rolled away over the entire living room.

"Oh, Mr Insensitive," Scorpius said sarcastically and crossed his arms before realizing he would have to untangle the stupid, ugly glitter his father had given him. It was probably a family heirloom or something stupid and his father would notice immediately if they hadn't put it up.

Albus stalked away to pick up the Christmas balls but dropped one and it crashed to the floor and broke. Scorpius looked over and saw the look of pure exasperation on his boyfriend's face. Then Albus started laughing, a little manic perhaps, before he sat down on the floor.

"I'm canceling this. Mom can come do it for us," he said between laughs. Scorpius found himself smiling at his boyfriend even though he was still a bit angry. Then he walked over slowly and sat down beside him, vanishing the broken Christmas ball with a flick of his wand.

"Sounds good to me. Guess we're not as good at this as we were last year," he said, remembering the overly romantic and lovey dovey time they had had then. Albus shook his head with laughter.

"I can still lick that mint chocolate off of your entire body if you like," he said with amusement. Scorpius burst out laughing as well. "Merlin, is this what a real relationship is like? Panic laughter around Christmas?"

"No, that's what it's like to be an adult," Scorpius mused and leaned his head on Albus' shoulder. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Ugh, I don't like to be an adult."

"No one ever does."

Albus hummed and pulled Scorpius closer.

"There's one good thing about being an adult though," Albus suddenly said. Scorpius murmured a question into his shoulder. "I mean, we're allowed to marry each other." Scorpius smiled warmly into Albus' shoulder.

They had talked about marriage a few times. It was never anyone asking, just acknowledging that they would do so one day.

"Do you wanna marry me, Scor?" Albus suddenly asked. Scorpius felt his smile widening.

"I'd really like that," he said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Seriously. Do you wanna marry me?" Albus pushed Scorpius away and grabbed his shoulders. He looked at Albus and saw a flicker of uncertainty in the green eyes he loved so much. "I'm not messing around, I mean. Let's get engaged." Scorpius grinned.

"I'm serious too. I'd really like to get engaged with you, and then marry you," he said. Albus grinned too and suddenly resembled the same Albus he had kissed that summer when they were 15 years old.

"That's neat," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Scorpius started laughing but was caught off by Albus' lips pressing against his. Scorpius felt Albus' hands in his hair within seconds, dragging through every little part of it, tugging.

"How about that mint chocolate?" He mumbled into his kiss. Albus pulled back and then smiled coyly.

"It would be my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you've enjoyed this little story I wrote together instead of studying algebra for my upcoming exam. If you did comments and kudos are very appreciated. But either way, thank you! 
> 
> Have an awesome day!
> 
> //Nathalie


End file.
